No light
by Kinky Kat
Summary: Wally haven't forgotten about Valentine's Day for four times in a row. He just didn't spent them with Artemis. Birdflash & Spitfire.


A/N: Um. It's not what it looks like, honestly. It's just me, after watching the fourth episode of _Invasion_, all broken-hearted for many reasons (from _Roy_ up to _Jamie_) and dealing with it by writing this. And I love Artemis, but I need Birdflash _so much_ right now… Excuse the angst, focus on the fluff, okay? T_T

The lyrics are from _'No light no light'_ by Florence + The Machine.

* * *

_**You are the night-time fear,**_  
_**You are the morning when it's clear.**_  
_**When it's over, you're the start.**_  
_**You're my head, you're my heart…**_

* * *

Wally made a sound between a groan and a chuckle when Dick slammed him into a wall, stopping them just few steps away from his room. He had to admit it had been hard to get there, while being busy kissing and groping and trying not to make a noise, because _hey_. It's not like they were alone at Mount Justice. There was someone _actually living there_who happened to have super hearing, so they really should have been more careful. It was really difficult though, because Dick was smirking into the kiss, almost laughing, his body trembling with joy. And Wally's body was buzzing with energy and he was moving his lips quickly, almost using his superspeed. They were involuntarily making sloppy, wet sounds in the complete silence.

Running on adrenaline was always risky, but they were both willing to gamble. The fear of getting caught didn't stop Robin from rutting against Kid Flash, because it was exciting in its own way. It made him wrap his legs around Wally's waist, not caring that his knees were between KF's back and the wall. It had been far from comfortable, but he had done so to eliminate the height difference as an obstacle. And Wally was clutching at Robin's cape, wondering if it would rip if he had pulled it hard enough. Well, he wondered about it for about a nanosecond after actually getting hold of it. A moment later he was busy thinking to _what_this kissing had been leading to. He was sure they would be lost in the pleasure building up between them before they reached their destination.

Even though getting into the room sounded very promising, Dick seemed to be content with just molesting him in the hall. As if he didn't care if anyone would see them. Artemis or Zatanna or Conner or M'gann… Really, he couldn't care less. Neither of them knew who was exactly staying there that night in the first place. Hell, the whole Justice League might arrive because of some kind of emergency, but they didn't care. What was important was the heat, the urgency which pushed them forward, which made their hearts beat fast enough to make them flushed.

Dick just wanted to know Wally was well and alive and with him. Nothing else mattered than those red, slightly chapped lips and those talented hands which vibrated on their own accord when they touched Dick's body. They had got back from a mission on which Kid Flash almost died. Again, yes, but this time it had gotten under Dick's skin. Sometimes Robin hated the job, because someone could die and it reminded him of the people he already had lost. When he had thought Wally might be one of them, he just went berserk.

It happened so fast. It was a low-profile mission, despite the fact they were facing the Joker. But Flash and KF were there to support Batman and Robin and it was supposed to be _easy_. And then everything went terribly wrong when Kid Flash wanted to disarm some of the Joker's henchmen. For too long KF had bragged about his speed and laughed at the hyenas. It had lost him his concentration and one of the criminals had taken advantage of it.

That one gun had fired in the direction where Wally had suddenly appeared whilst still running. The bullet had only grazed his shoulder, tearing the fabric of his suit and burning the skin, making it bleed. But it had also made Kid cry out and go down, first onto his knees and then on his side when more bullets had come his way. It had looked horrible enough to make Dick think about the day when Miss Martian made them die during their simulation. But back then both he and KF had been ready to die. Now, he wasn't ready for it and the realization was so terrifying, his vision went red with rage. He lashed out without thinking.

It had made him knock out people without mercy, using too much force, with a grimace on his face, snarling. He hadn't cared that he had splattered blood on his costume because he made the men bleed. No, he'd needed to get to Wally and check up on him, the shrill cry still ringing in his ears.

It had only taken a few seconds. Not enough for Batman or Flash to get into the same room the youngsters were currently in; they had their own fight to win, so Robin had known he had to count on himself for a while to keep KF safe. He had tried to smile reassuringly when he knelt beside Wally, seeing his friend conscious and staring back at him, while clutching his shoulder and wincing in pain and discomfort. It had been harder than he had anticipated, because he was reminded that he didn't even have the right to be so crushed. It came with the job, **the risk**. Again he recalled how Wally had been ready to die beside him, without complaints while now his eyes looked disorientated and a bit scared. That gaze evoke yet another memory, how Wally had been frightened that Artemis might get hurt during a mission.

Rob had realized he had blood stains on his cheek and quickly shook his head to reassure the other that it wasn't his blood after all. Immediately the fear from Kid's eyes had disappeared, relief almost radiating from his body. It had made Robin's heart clench painfully in his chest, the anger once more manifesting itself.

He was furious. Why did Kid Idiot keep getting himself into situations like this, not caring about his own safety? He wanted to yell at him, beat him up. He did neither and settled for hyperventilating, unable to control his breathing. And of course, KF, being the best friend Robin had, looked at him with concern and panic in his eyes, silently asking if he was all right. No, he wasn't. It was too much for him.

He remembered how Zatanna planted her lips on his and he kissed her back. It was their way of saying '_I'm glad you're okay_ _and alive_', even if in reality Z. wanted it to be more than just that, so much more… The memory flooded his mind and suddenly Dick knew what he wanted and needed to do to calm himself down. With a whisper of Wally's name on his lips, he pulled the other boy towards him, his hands gently pulling at the sides of the KF's costume where it kept his cheeks hidden.

He crushed his lips against Kid Flash's. The relief was so strong, he didn't care that they weren't alone there, that anyone could see them, he didn't even think what it could mean. He just needed to deal with the frustration gnawing at his skin, making him lose control. He could hear his own heart beating loudly in his ears, but he could also hear Wally's quick heartbeat and he felt the other's breath against his nose. _He was alive and he could feel it._

As soon as Rob got the taste of what would he now think of as 'Wally', he pulled away to stare at the half-lidded green eyes. And then the impossible happened. Before he managed to get embarrassed and freak out, a bony hand grabbed the back of his head. Long fingers intertwined with the black locks of his hair and he was being kissed so intensely it felt almost as if he was getting devoured and eaten at the spot. It felt weird and so right he didn't protest when his lips were bitten and his tongue sucked on.

Everything after that was a blur. How they managed to untangle themselves and get up from the floor was a mystery alone. At some point of time Bruce squeezed Dick's shoulder, telling him it was over, while Barry checked Wally's injury, already glad it was healing up and that it wasn't very serious to begin with. KF kept watching Rob, his lips a thin line and his face blank, but his eyes shining. Dick wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not.

When he was trying to see if he could live with his mouth attached to Wally's, it seemed easier not to think about the consequences of his actions. But when he was able to analyze what he just did, he was scared with the outcome. More so, he regretted his actions greatly, wishing he was more mature and more collected to stop at the right time.

On the new year's eve he witnessed Wally scooping Artemis up into his arms and kissing her, saying he should have done it much sooner. When reminiscing about the events, Dick had thought he should have kissed Wally sooner as well. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so bad about this whole thing. Maybe then the glances Wally gave him wouldn't be so confusing… He wanted to apologize, ask the other to forget about it as soon as they were back at Mount Justice – because they needed to make reports about the mission before going home – but Wally didn't give him a chance to do that.

Instead he pulled at Robin's domino mask, not caring if the glue would peel off the skin with it. He did it at super speed so it only stung a little, but he had to do it, to see Dick's eyes, to look deep into them to get some answers to the questions haunting him. He might have found them, because with a huff, he pulled Dick closer to him – even though they were at the Zeta beam tubes and anyone could walk on them and make things much more awkward. But nobody did. It was just them, in the middle of the night, kissing fervently, needy, with Wally bending down and Dick on his tip-toes and suddenly everything was right in the world.

But it could be even better so they tried to get to the room Dick used as his own while he stayed at their base. Wally could use his powers, just pick him up and run for it, but he didn't want to stop _this_either. The kisses he'd exchanged with Artemis were sweet. These ones were spicy. Artemis made him calm and safe. Dick made him feel like on fire, with all his senses tingling. Both made his heart ache and want, want so badly it almost hurt. Both made him feel loved. He wanted to make them feel loved as well.

When they finally stumbled into the room, Wally finally managed to pull back, enough to pant against Dick's mouth and run a wet tongue against his lips.

"Rob. Fuck, what-"

"Don't know, don't care," came the hurried, _bratty_, stubborn response before Dick attached his lips back onto Wally's, running his tongue against Wally's, his gums and teeth, enticing a needy moan. Greedy, _oh so greedy_to taste before it would be over, before they would regain their senses and go back to being best friends.

If they hadn't already crossed the line.

Dick was still clinging to Wally, shifting his hips against the other. His gloved fingers held the slender shoulders to the point it was painful. Wally finally let go of the cape and instead focused on Rob's backside, the palms of his hands running and massaging the round ass. Squeezing it when Robin bit on his tongue.

It didn't took long until they fell onto the bed and they got out of their uniforms even quicker, no thanks to Wally's speed. It was like they didn't have time or room to think, focusing only on the feelings and acting upon them without questioning. It was all sorts of amazing to Wally that he could pin Dick to the bed effortlessly, his body flush against his, with only the weight of his gaze alone. And damn, but Robin was flexible, his limbs easily going around KF's body, managing to fit against him, almost like a puzzle, accommodating to every position the older boy proposed.

KF was leaning on his elbow, shifting his hips in unison with Rob, who met up with his thrusts, though he was having trouble with the fast pace. Until Wally got too desperate and buried his face in Dick's neck, licking and nipping the skin, while whispering curses mixed with Dick's name. And when he started vibrating, his body feeling so hot it had to be on fire, his hand sweaty and wet and wrapped around their erections, it took them both over the edge.

* * *

_**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes.**_  
_**I never knew daylight could be so violent.**_

* * *

Dick clung to Wally during the afterglow, gasping and panting, nuzzling his nose against the red hair, his legs holding Wally against him, determined never to let go of him, his hands massaging the slender back. And Wally was content enough to be sprawled on top of him, despite the stickiness on his stomach, breathing into the skin on Robin's neck.

"What did we-"

"I still don't care," Rob chuckled, though it was humorless and rather desperate.

Slowly, Wally pushed himself up and looked at Dick, his hand cupping a pink cheek, "Dick, you're barely _fourteen_."

Dick closed his eyes and bit down his lower lip, a shiver going down his spine – and it wasn't a good shiver – before he chuckled again, only this time it was hollow, "I'm mature for my age. And let me point out you're in love with Artemis."

Wally blinked and felt his chest being squeezed tightly as if someone used vines to bind it. He looked at the boy underneath him, nervous and vulnerable and without thinking he leaned down to put a chaste kiss on his lips, which were pouting.

"Maybe I am," he whispered against Dick's mouth and his voice was lower than usual, husky. It made Dick's eyes flutter open, hurt reflected in the blue orbs. But Wally was still cupping his cheek and his fingers brushed the skin there tenderly, as he smiled softly. "But it's the fourteenth February and I just had sex with you. I think that speaks volumes about how I feel about _you_, not her."

Dick made a small whimper, but was silenced by Wally's lips. "No, listen," Wally pulled away, his eyes almost feverish. He propped himself on the elbows so he wouldn't squish Dick so much. "Dude, you're my best friend."

A frown and a hurtful look answered him. "You're not helping."

"And I think you're cute and damn sexy and smart and you make me laugh and you're always having my back. I think you just might really like it, but hey, it's hot stuff."

Dick groaned, but the corners of his lips lifted in a ghost of a smile, "Wally, you really are not helping."

And then he made a mistake of wriggling in his position, moving his legs so he could rest his feet on the bed. Which set Wally's body on fire again and he snorted.

"Dick, I couldn't be more happy right now." And to make a point, he rolled his hips, making Robin freeze underneath him. "Artemis might be my girlfriend – but she isn't, I haven't asked her to be –and yeah, maybe I like her, but you simply get me and you should know how you make me feel. I like you too. You can feel it, right?"

Dick laughed, the noise low and breathless and finally it had a happy ring to it. "Yeah, I do. But dude…"

"Don't," Wally whispered and rolled his hips again, delighted to see Dick arching his neck and shifting his own hips. "I promise you, that you will forever be in my heart and I don't care how that sounds and I have no idea why I am talking such nonsense and damn Dick, I want you."

"But," Robin gasped, "Artemis-"

Wally growled. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't care enough at that moment. What mattered was to make Dick smile again, to make him laugh, to see sheer pleasure reflected in his eyes. He wanted to hear throaty moans and pleas. "Tonight is about you and me," he said seriously and waited for Rob to relax the death grip of his hands. "I don't want to hear another word about her."

And he didn't.

It haven't stop him from wondering what the hell he had just done, when he was lying under the covers with Dick snuggled next to him, spent and sated, even though he knew he had to leave him and return to Central City in few minutes. And despite the small guilt gnawing at him, it haven't stopped him from kissing Dick's forehead, whispering sweet promises he knew were lies and returning home before dawn.

He pondered if he could love two people – maybe it was a speedster thing? Barry did love Isis, but he also was extremely close to _Hal_, so it made Wally wonder. In the end of the day, he kept texting Dick, glad he wasn't getting a cold shoulder in return. No, they were still the best buddies, joking, teasing. The UST which build up between them an invisible wall has been crushed and it almost made it easier for Wally to breathe.

And only when it was evening already, he remembered one detail. It was Valentine's Day and he hadn't contacted Artemis. He'd simply forgotten he should have done it. But it also made it easier to decide that he'd spend each following one with Dick, as their secret.

* * *

_**A revelation in the light of day –**_  
_**You can't choose what stays and what fades away…**_

* * *

Wally thought she was beautiful. He admired her strength and determination to prove herself. No matter how many fights they got into, how many screw-ups they had to fix, Artemis was patient with him. She accepted flowers and kisses and offered devotion and a witty humor. She was a tease, she was still a bit of a mystery and he loved to just be near her, because it made him feel happy – it was simple like that. He could see himself beside her even with years to come.

The funny thing? She wasn't the only person he imagined himself with.

Sometimes, when he really _missed_ Dick, no matter how many times he planted kisses on Artemis' tanned skin, he wished it was more ivory. When he fondled her breasts, he wondered how would it feel if they were smaller, less bouncy, more flat. No, it wasn't fair to her, so he quickly shifted his thoughts away from blue eyes and dark hair and made honest love to her, telling how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to be with her.  
It wasn't entirely a lie.

Yet, when he woke up one day and his radio announced it was Valentine's day, he almost skipped breakfast to get to Gotham as soon as possible, determined to catch Dick still in his bed. It didn't take long to persuade the other to stay there.

They shared a special kind of relationship. At first Dick was reluctant to let KF have such power over him. It wasn't easy, being the second best, when Artemis was Wally's priority. But between the hugs and kisses he shared with the blonde, the green eyes followed Dick's body, his heart beating in a steady but fast rhythm.

He definitely loved two people.

If it wasn't for Wally's speed metabolism, he would be covered in love-bites and nail scratches from the last time he had sex with Artemis, but luckily they were nowhere to seen. Oh, he knew Dick would see right through him and simply _know_. He always did. And KF was scared, so torn between what his head and heart were telling him. Still, he needed this as much as he needed Artemis in his life.

He needed Dick. So much, it _hurt_. It made his toes curl and it made him _slow down_. The mere thought of giving the other up, no matter how dysfunctional their relationship seemed, was making him petrified.

On the fourteenth of February he woke the other up with a kiss, a smile and was rewarded with possessive hands undressing him without thought, as a skilled mouth tried to mark him. Artemis sucked on his skin, Dick didn't hesitate to bite, to pull at it. Her fingers left straight red lines on his pale body, Dick's could go so deep to draw blood and make circular patterns. And Wally stopped comparing them only when he was completely naked and at Dick's mercy.

Yes, he was under the other's control, willingly submitting himself. The bottom line was that the both of them wanted it, even if it wasn't fair for Artemis. They couldn't help themselves.

Wally couldn't fight the desire to be with Dick, even if it was only for one day. On the next day he would go back to Artemis' side for the whole year. It was worth it, Dick was worth it. He knew he shouldn't ask for more, because Rob would never gave in. He would never let him leave Artemis, not even for this, no matter how good, how right it felt. Wally knew how much Dick wanted it, how much he wanted _him_– he could taste it. He pretended not to notice the tears on Dick's cheeks when he entered him for the first time. He tried not to pay attention how desperately the other held him in his arms after it was over.

He tried to reason with himself, convince his own heart who he loved and who he should pick. He couldn't. The decision wasn't really his. In the end it was Dick's.

If only he wasn't so noble and humble. In the end, the only thing Wally could had done was to stay by his side, in bed, for the whole day. Talking, joking, playing, making love. They weren't fucking, it was too tender to be called such a name. Their sex wasn't meaningless. It made it harder to leave afterwards.

He was a cheater, but even when he was apologizing to Artemis, claiming he forgot about the V-Day doomsday, he couldn't feel guilty. Even when he hugged her and kissed her temple, he felt good about himself. For one day he managed to make Dick happy. He made his eyes shine. Helped him laugh for real.

He made the people he loved happy. How could he regret it?

* * *

_**And I'd do anything to make you stay…**_  
_**Tell me what you want me to say.**_

* * *

One day, when Wally came back home, he found Artemis sitting at the table with his mother and aunt, talking about children, marriage and commitment. It freaked him out. Yes, they had moved in together and everything was pointing in that direction, but suddenly Wally felt suffocated. Did he really want to be with her for the rest of their lives?

He was supposed to be a genius. Yet he couldn't figure out what was making him so scared. Artemis was a great girl – she was truly his _Spitfire_, making his blood boil from anger or passion. But after few years of being together, something had changed.

It had become a routine. Their relationship was moving forward, they were still the same people, but something inside him changed. His heart wasn't into it anymore. Wally missed the period when they couldn't get their hands off each other after their first time together. He missed the mystery of getting to know her better. He missed the challenge that came with trying to make this relationship work and reach a new level. Now they talked about their days over a meal at the dinner table, went to do homework and climb the opposite sides of the bed. Artemis already quit the super-hero thing and tried to make Wally quit as well. It was part of the problem.

He didn't want his boring life back. It was not why he recreated the experiment which made Barry the fastest man on Earth. He needed the adrenaline and he didn't understand why she wasn't supporting him in his decision. She was complaining, criticizing, getting mad at him. Sure, she had made a few good points, but the thing was, he loved being Kid Flash, even though he wasn't a kid anymore.

Then Dick quit being Robin. Literally stripped from his clothes, leaving only the mask on, in front of half of the current Team. Miss Martian immediately contacted Wally to tell him about it, worried, asking if he knew.

He didn't. Dick had kept his decision from him and it broke Wally's heart more than any argument he had had with Artemis.

It should have told him something. That, _oh_ _maybe,_his feelings had changed and now he cared about his best friend way more than about his girlfriend. It should have been clear, who he truly loved. The way he bolted out of the house when he got the news was a clear signal. He had just left in the middle of a conversation with Artemis. One simple text message and he was running to Gotham without explaining himself to the girl he shared life with. And while he was on his way there, he prayed the other was joking. Yes, he was in love, he knew it, but he wasn't aware how deeply this feeling went.

Wally begged and yelled and _cried_, but Dick just had watched him with a calm face, reasoning with him. And KF didn't understand any of it – why he was so upset, so worked up about it and why Dick was giving up something he loved.

"Sometimes you need to give it up," Dick answered with a sad smile, "Exactly because you love something. Otherwise you end up in denial. I think re-nail is much cooler."

Probably Dick was only beginning his long monologue in which he would explain himself. Wally should have listened to what he had to say. But he didn't want to. He forgot to breathe for a moment and let his body act on its own, with his mind shut down, his heart crippling inside his chest, his muscles tensing to the point of pain.

It was the first time he kissed Dick on a day which wasn't the fourteenth February.

"If you're thinking of giving _this_up," he hissed, pulling at Dick's hoodie, trying to take it off the younger male, "Then you're the one in denial. Not cool dude."

Each kiss they shared was almost like a punch – forceful, searing, hurtful. Dick shuddered and tried to get away from Wally's grasp, but he wouldn't let him, trying to coax him to kiss him back. And finally, he did.

When Dick moved his tongue against Wally's, almost shyly, unsure if it wouldn't cause any damage, Wally felt so relieved, he pulled away and planted wet kisses all over Dick's face, earning few chuckles.

"Walls… I'm just quitting being _Robin_. I'm passing the mantle. Jay will be Robin, Bruce said he's ready. I'm not giving up on fighting crime, how could you even think it was possible! As if you didn't know me. And I'm not getting rid of you either," he took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against Wally's, standing on tip toes. He was almost as tall at the redhead now. "Also I'm not asking you to leave Artemis. I just want you to be sure you want to continue this… thing between us."

Wally showed him how much he wanted it.

Everything changed again. It was exciting, going back home to Artemis who was wearing only his shirt, who was teasing him about homework the second she saw him. It made him squirm in his seat to see her eyes wandering all over him and wondering if she'd figure it out, that he had a lover. He hadn't had sex with Dick, no, not then. But they had shared dirty kisses, which were enough to satisfy their hunger for the time being.

This time he was aware how fake his relationship with Artemis seemed. He was with her, cared for her, made love to her, but felt something missing. He slowly realized it was Dick. And despite that, he couldn't leave her – Dick didn't want him to and Wally knew he would miss her dearly. He was selfish and unfair, but the situation didn't give him any other options. He took what he could.

Wally still wanted to make their Valentine's Day special – even though he knew Artemis would be furious if he once again forgot about it. But unfortunately, not everything went according to the plan.

* * *

_**Through the crowd I was crying out**_  
_**And in your place there were a thousand other faces.**_

* * *

It was bound to happen. Dick knew that, but he still dreaded the moment and when it arrived, he cursed internally and wanted to flee. Very un-hero like, but he couldn't help himself. He tightened his hold on Wally's neck, hoping the other wouldn't notice how his whole body trembled for all the wrong reasons. He was desperate to keep him in the same spot, continuing the kiss they were sharing.

All the while cold blue eyes bored into Dick's masked ones. At first he could see surprise and shock in them, but they quickly darkened with anger. Kon's brows furrowed and his stare turned into a glare, his lips twisting into an ugly sneer. Dick blinked, crying out inside, trying to see if they were linked in any way so they could talk telepathically, but M'gann must have been asleep. Unlike Superboy.

Dick could see it – the urge to yell, to lash out at them and demand answers. Instead Kon stood and just watched them from across the room, almost shaking in an effort to stay put.

Wally finally sensed something was wrong and gently pulled out from Dick's embrace. He caught the other's eyes and winced. He could almost see through the mask, noticing the fear on Nightwing's features. He quickly turned and returned Superboy's glare without a flinch.

"Don't," he whispered, not bothering to make his voice louder. "You're in no position to criticize me."

Kon's hands were fisted, but they slowly uncurled as he strode to face the other two. "What are you talking about?" he snarled.

On cue, Dick's hands shot to Wally's shoulders, squeezing, making him relax. It helped him to maintain a calm tone of voice. "You know very well what I'm talking about," he sighed. "We do stupid things, out-of-character even, when we are in love. So we won't hurt the ones we love, and so we won't get hurt by them."

Kon tore his gaze away from the other two, his body still shaking, but he didn't miss the way Dick's breath hitched. Yes, he knew what KF was implying. Not too long ago he broke up with M'gann despite the fact he loved her more than anything. And he knew how much it hurt her, how much he hurt himself with this decision, but he knew it was the right thing to do. "What about Artemis?" he asked, trying not to think about Miss M.

"It doesn't hurt her, if she doesn't know."

Nightwing winced and Superboy snorted. The ice-blue eyes snapped back at them and Kon did one more step in their direction, so he was just few inches from Wally. "Brilliant. And can't you see you're hurting him as much?" he pointed at Dick.

"I'm okay," he whispered quickly before Wally got the chance to respond. "It's all I can have SB. It's more than I imagined. And I know it's not for... forever."

Despite the small smile on his lips, his voice sounded broken and Kon watched bewildered as Wally whimpered and turned to Dick, trying to reassure him that he won't ever leave him. Superboy couldn't tear his eyes away from them. He saw how Wally acted around Artemis and it was nothing like this. _This_was almost painful to watch – how Nightwing shrugged as if he didn't care and how Wally wanted to beat some sense into him.

'_You are both idiots,_' Kon thought to himself. He turned around and went back to his room. He wanted to see the outcome of their relationship, wanted to know which one of them was right, even though he believed he was right. He kept their secret.

And so did Jason Todd.

He also walked on them, one time at Wayne Manor, when Wally was trying to persuade Dick to go and take a shower with him. Jay wasn't traumatized, quite the opposite. He whistled, cat-called and grinned at the stunned redhead and bemused brunette. And was sworn to secrecy. It never stopped him from teasing his older brother.

"You know, I always thought you would hook up with Babs," he murmured, rolling off Dick's bed and stepping in front of his brother, who was taking off his school uniform. "Who would have thought you preferred a different redhead."

Dick glared at him before sighing. He threw his jacket on the bed and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "Jay, don't."

"Aww, come on," Jason smiled slyly, embracing his brother and poking his stomach playfully. "You and Freshness? You have to admit it's big news."

Dick grabbed the other's hand, crushing the fingers in a firm grip. His eyes flashed in anger as he leaned down to snarl at the other. "Jay, I swear, if you'll say a word to anyone, especially Artemis…"

"Relax, Dickie-bird." This time Jason smiled honestly and Dick relaxed his hold immediately. "I know how it is, doing something that's wrong despite the fact it feels right. I won't tell. Hell, I'm happy for you, _big bro_. But I want to hear more about you two okay? After this mission with Tula. I want details!"

"Okay." Dick grinned, secretly relieved he could talk about it to someone who didn't begrudge him immediately. He patted Jason's shoulder and let the other go and be a hero together with Aquagirl. The first mission which Jay led as Robin.

Yes, Jason took their secret to the grave.

And Wally stopped being Kid Flash. When he thought how crushed Dick was after losing Jason, he couldn't imagine how he would have felt if Wally died. The next time Artemis told him to give his super-hero identity, he agreed. She didn't have to know what was the real reason behind his decision.

* * *

_**You want a revelation.**_  
_**You wanna get it right.**_  
_**But it's a conversation**_  
_**I just can't have tonight.**_

* * *

The next year, he almost told Artemis the truth, because he was so pissed off. She was acting like a little spoiled girl and that wasn't the girl he'd fallen for. Selfish, because of that one damn day in a year which he simply didn't think she deserved to spend with him. He was always there for her on any other day – from New Years to New Year's eve, spending each holiday with her. And now, with few days before Valentine's she was constantly talking about it, as to make sure he wouldn't forget.

He wanted to tell her he never forgot, because it was the only day he could be with Dick without being worried. Only then the brunette really smiled at him and joked and relaxed under his touch. The older they got, the more reluctant Dick became about their affair. They didn't kiss as often and Wally missed it.

He was at the point when he started to notice it. How important Dick was and how convenient living with Artemis was. It was particularly hurtful because Nightwing had distanced himself from him.

"Is it really that much to ask? You don't need to study for the exam on that day, do you?" Artemis narrowed her eyes, cocking her hips to one side, knowing Wally's green eyes would follow that move.

"Yes, it is that much much, because I already gave my okay and I don't want to celebrate Valentine's Day anyway." Wally bit on his tongue, when he realized what he had said, he sighed and tried to explain himself. "Look, Art. I love you. I don't like the idea of celebrating it only once a year, because you're as important for me on any other day. And I think it would be better if I did spent time with the guys studying, even though I could do it on my own. Please."

Of course she let him. She was angry, she threw a fit and moved to stay with her mother for a few days, but she returned a few days after the dreaded day and Wally welcomed her with a smile, saying he got the highest marks on the exam. She forgave him and he took her out to a dinner and made love to her until sunrise. And if he had haunted eyes, which didn't shine with mischief as usual, she figured that he'd he missed her so much it had driven him crazy and miserable. She felt more than smug.

In reality he was licking his own wounds. On the thirteenth of February, Dick had disappeared and nobody, not even Bruce, knew where he was, and Zatanna had refused to help him look for him, saying Nightwing had asked her not to search for him. Wally spent Valentine's alone, running around and searching for him. Everywhere he could think of, from Jason's and Dick's parents' graves to the quiet coffee shop in Metropolis which Dick adored. There was no sight of him. The only thing Wally got was a text message from Dick.

'_I still love you,'_ it said. _'But we should stop. If one day you decide it's over between you and her, I'll be there for you. If you'll one day decide to marry her, I'll be glad to be your best man. Just don't ask me to be your lover for just one day.'_

In other words, he had been dumped on Valentine's.

* * *

_**Would you leave me,**_  
_**If I told you what I've done?**_  
_**And would you need me,**_  
_**If I told you what I've become?**_

* * *

It was both easy and difficult to adjust to the new reality. He missed Dick, his friendship and his love. But Wally quit the Team, he had to focus on his studies and he wanted to spoil Artemis rotten, as if to make up for the things he'd done. He didn't feel needed unless he was embraced by her. But it was only a temporary comfort.

The guilt had been crushing him more than when he could think of Dick as his lover. And he was lonely. He almost haven't seen the other – and when he did, Dick was either in the Nightwing costume or he was on TV as Bruce Wayne's ward, with Tim at his side. He was never alone, someone always by his side.

And then one day Dick called. Wally's heart started beating so quickly, he wondered if he would be able to ever slow it down. But the reason behind Dick's call saddened him and made him act serious, not aloof.

"I need your help with Roy," Dick's said softly, his voice deep. "Ollie found him last night, but he didn't want to confront him alone. We need all the help we can get."

"I'll be there," Wally promised and grabbed his old goggles and earplugs.

He explained it to Artemis and she smiled at him, wishing him good luck. She was so sweet, giving him a kiss on his temple, patting his butt playfully as she send him off. She asked him to return before morning to finish his essay – studies before super-heroing as she claimed – and closed the door after him.

'_Sorry babe,'_ he thought sadly as he started running. _'It's not only because of Roy I'm doing this.'_

He reached Star City in no time. He said his hello to Black Canary and Guardian, Green Arrow and Nightwing, already scanning the neighborhood for the other redhead. When Oliver finally found Roy and they approached him together, Wally was surprised how Dick was standing by his side, _so close_. He kept shifting his eyes at superspeed, hoping everyone was too busy with Roy to notice. Half of him was as concerned as the others, worrying about Roy. But the other half was already grabbing Dick and beginning a few minutes of talk.

In the end, Roy didn't want their help and reluctantly they let him go. Dinah and Oliver went home. Jim followed soon after, leaving only Dick and Wally on the rooftop.

Before Wally could even say out Nightwing's name, or even before he could have thought about a thing to say, his lips were crushed in a searing kiss. Wally's whole being whined. His hands went to Dick's waist to bring him even closer. Dick's hold was gentle, his arms looped around Wally's neck, his lips never stopping their movement.

"D?" Wally whispered, pulling back and Nightwing smiled at the gentleness in that voice and the nickname itself. It was his thing to call other just by initials. But never Wally. Kid Flash, yes, but never _Wally_.

"I missed you," he replied simply, shrugging, as if it wasn't a big deal. Except it was.

Wally took a deep breath, before he leaned in again for a chaste, quick kiss. Dick allowed him to nip at his bottom lip, the smile widening. And he blinked in surprise when he was picked up, just slightly and moved at superspeed to a different spot, with his back to a wall.

The kiss stopped being innocent. It was dirty and open-mouthed and between the licks Wally begged Dick to get out of his ridiculously tight costume, before he damaged it trying to get it off. He shrugged out of his coat, not caring about the cold night, not carrying about anything before he was pushed away roughly.

He gasped in shock and fear. But Dick spun him around so he was against the wall and sunk down, to kneel in front of him.

"Sorry, it stays on," Dick murmured with a sexy smirk on his face. It made Wally's head spin, his own lips widening their smile into a full grin. He watched the other slowly taking off his trousers and underwear, anticipating what would happen in the next few seconds.

And when it did, Dick's mouth warm and wet against him, he shuddered with relief. He had missed this. His hands went to massage Dick's head, brushing the dark hair, wishing he wasn't wearing his gloves as Dick slowly moved his head up and down Wally's length, adding a sucking motion and twisting his tongue inside his mouth.

All thoughts about Artemis or Roy went out his head. What mattered was the heat spreading through his whole body, making him breathe heavily. Dick was quiet, concentrating on his breathing, but Wally saw the pink tinged cheeks and the bulge easily spotted because of the uniform he was wearing and Wally knew Dick wanted it as much.

He wanted to touch the other, to hold him and never let go. Instead he cried out softly, urging Dick's head to stop, while he came, shooting his semen deep into Dick's throat. He wasn't even ashamed of the fact he came so quickly. It was Dick after all.

"Feeling better?" Dick joked, wiping the white liquid from his lips. Wally wasn't sure if it was his cum or saliva, nor did he care. He leaned down, grabbing Dick under his shoulders and pulling him up, into a crushing hug.

"Don't leave," he whispered and winced at how his voice cracked at the words. It wasn't him who should have problems talking. He cleared his throat and tightened his embrace. "Please."

"I'm not going anywhere," Dick murmured back, kissing Wally's ear and gently massaging his sides. "But you're going home to spend Valentine's with Artemis."

At the mention of her name, Wally's legs trembled and he vibrated violently, making Dick jump from surprise.

"What was-"

"Why?" Wally's voice was merely a whisper, but it still stopped Dick from saying anything. Instead he fisted his hands in the fabric of Wally's shirt.

"Walls, listen to me," he waited until Wally nodded. "She needs this and I know you love her as much as you… love me. But, I won't be happy with having you only once a year."

Wally's head snapped up and he leaned to rest his forehead against Dick's, blinking rapidly. "You mean…?"

"I mean that you should go and let her have her fun. We'll have tomorrow or the day after, or sometime next month, I don't care. I never cared to be honest. Because really, what's the harm in having lots of different days to express and celebrate love?"

In answer, Wally kissed him. It was the thing Artemis hadn't understood, but Dick did.

* * *

_**It's so easy,**_  
_**To say it to a crowd.**_  
_**But it's so hard, my love,**_  
_**To say it to you alone…**_

* * *

He came home both brokenhearted and happy. Trust Dick to turn his life upside down so simply, so wholly. Despite the fact Dick reassured him he didn't mind cheating behind Artemis' back, Wally knew better. And slowly he was making a decision which would change his whole life once again.

He needed to think about it more – and preferably after he wrote that damn paper for school – and needed to plan carefully, so he wouldn't crush Artemis. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her – not when she was opening the fridge stuffed with food while only wearing his shirt, smiling at him.

"Babe, you rock," he said seriously, hugging her, his body tense, eyes falling shut.

"You're still worried about Roy," she stated and Wally felt the guilt blossoming in his gut, because it wasn't entirely the truth.

He opened his eyes, avoiding her gaze. "He's lost, babe, alone… The guy just won't let anyone in."

She sighed before moving away from his embrace. "I was like that once. And then you came along." She kissed his cheek again and motioned to the fridge. "Dinner?"

Wally once again moved to hug her, ignoring for a moment her stunned eyes, before she relaxed against him.

* * *

_**You want a revelation.**_  
_**Some kind of revolution.**_  
_**Tell me what you want me to say?**_

* * *

"You rock, babe," Wally whispered into her ear, closing his eyes. But in his thoughts he added one more sentence: _But I love Dick more._


End file.
